Spill Way
by Cunning-Ideas
Summary: Annie, Edwards little sister escapes from Voltura, Marcus has a thing for her, Aro went all evil, and Jane, is VERY OOC! Actually everyones probably OOC but oh well! R AND R please, loves to all! Moons Shadow was deleted though kay! T to be safe
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Disclaimer: Well, we all know who owns this, Stephanie Meyer, so yea she owns all the b-e-autiful vamps in this story EXCEPT ANNIE AND WHOME EVER I MAY WANT TO COME UP WITH! HA!**

Prologue

I watched him fight for her, he was magnificent, everything I remembered him to be. I was so excited, even in the midst of battle, that I had forever to get to know my older brother. I loved him, her, all of them! It was so wonderful, such a great feeling to know I wasn't on my own anymore. That I would have a REAL family to look after me, and for me to look after. I saw the blonde haired beauty, Rosalie I believe, fighting next to Emmett, they fit each other perfectly, there movements backing the other. Then Alice and Jasper, ah Alice, how I'd feared for her, she was so small, but watching her fight, she was terrifying, even next to Jasper, who was so much bigger than her. Then finally Bella and my brother, Edward. Edward so protective, yet letting her fight in a battle such as this! How he never ceased to amaze me, especially Bella, such a kind gentle girl, but I'm guessing mess with someone in her family, it would more than likely be the last thing you do if she had anything to do about it.

So busy marveling in the glory of my new family, I hadn't realized the cause for all this fear, come up behind me. "Hello, Annie, it's been a while, has it not?" came that dreadfully cheery voice. I turned to look at the Spawn of Satan that used to be my "father". "Why don't you come over here and give your dad a big hug, you've put him through a lot of trouble finding you!" he said again. "Aro, I will NEVER be your daughter."  
I spoke through gritted teeth, my voice lacking the authority I'd hoped it to have, because of the fear that had struck my core.

**A/N: Okay, so this is an all new story, and I'm going to delete Moons Shadow because that story was horrible!! Oh god, I cant believe I'd never even bothered to read through it!! Any-who this is a really different one compared to other stories, Edward does have a sister, Annie, and there's some weird stuff going on with Marcus when it comes to her. But Aro is going to be made out to be EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLL!! TAY!! Lol Sorry Aro lovers! I love him to but I just needed someone to be evil and yet could be overly cheery AND be able to strike fear into people like that. Jane was going to be my first choice, but I decided on Aro. Tell me if I should delete it kay!! **

**Well, R 'n R!! Much appreciated!!**

**Alice Calahan.**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kay Steph Meyer owns this story and all characters except Annie and Co

**Disclaimer: Kay Steph Meyer owns this story and all characters except Annie and Co. Later Gaters!**

Chapter 1

The sunlight hit my eyes like a bull dozer; all that time below ground, without any light at all killed me. So far so good, I'd made my escape from Volturi without a glitch but now getting out of Italy without them knowing, would be horrendously hard. They were now keeping watch over all plane passengers, and boat passengers, but I made a different way to get across the Atlantic and to America, I would swim. It would be a longer swim, but I could finish it by midnight if I really tried, and I was going to really try. I looked at my watch; it was about 6:30 a.m., _Time to go._ I thought. Before I left I checked my mirror again, my always messy bronze hair pulled back in a messy bun, too long to be able to wear out when swimming, my golden eyes sparkling after having just hunted, and finally my skin, sparkling in the light like a beacon to all, it was a good thing I was out were no one else was. Just as I was about to jump into the water for my journey, I felt the cold stare only one person I knew could give, "Jane, so wonderful of you to join me, were you going to take a dip to?"

"No," her cold lifeless voice came, eerily inaccurate with her child like body. "I came to wish you luck, Annie, you know you're the only person I've ever treated different, but that is because you're the only person to not fear me, and I love you for that." I smiled, I had always loved Jane, and she was really quite a charming girl, once you got past all the creepy stares and that horrific power of hers. I turned and ran to give her a bone crushing hug. "I love you too, Jane, I just wish I could take you with me" I said, tears would have been rolling down my eyes if I was human. "I know, but we both know why I can't come with you, Demetri would be able to find me, your lucky he doesn't know you too well." I grimaced; Aro had always kept me away from all the others except Jane and Heidi, though I hadn't liked Heidi all to well. "You need to go now, Annie, before the rest find you, I love you never forget that." I shook my head yes and planted a light kiss on both her cheeks before I turned, and without looking back I jumped into water that would have shocked any human. I couldn't be sure, but I was positive I heard Jane crying when I'd jumped in, but that was something I would probably never come to figure out.

OoooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXooooooooooooooooooooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time Skip **A/N: I was going to just stop there, but I decided that this chapter needed to be longer, so I've added more to it.**

It was midnight, and I had reached America over two hours earlier than I'd planned. After a full day of relentless swimming, I had reached Florida sooner than I'd thought. Now I was in Kansas, still running as fast as possible, and I knew exactly where I would go, Forks, Washington. I had someone I was looking for, so I wasn't just going out into the world and going to be all alone, in fact, I was looking for a blood relative of mine whom I'd heard had been transformed, barely after I'd been. I looked at the picture again, of us as children; I always kept it with me. My brother, Edward, and I had ALWAYS been together, up until I'd been transformed, that was the first time we'd been apart for very long at all. As my mind started to remember that night in the park, I shuddered and forced myself to forget it, for the time being.

I had been running for another two hours, and I was finally in Washington. I decided that I needed a place to stay for the rest of the night; I wasn't about to walk in on my brother, and what other family he may have looking like a hobo. I found a hotel; "The Starlight Plaza" seemed good enough so I booked a room. Even though I still looked grungy from my swimming and running, the people around me seemed to think I was a super model or something, the looks of awe they gave me, especially the boy at the counter. _Good thing you're choosing to not listen to them, but why don't I just tell them to bug off. _My power was a great one, if I couldn't get my way by just asking. I had mind control, and I could read minds, a deadly combo for just one person, if you ask me. When I reached my room, I looked at myself in the mirror, my still messy but now absolutely filthy bronze hair, still back in its bun, my now dark honey eyes tired looking, and my body, my shirt, a deep maroon T-Shirt over a black and white striped long-sleeved shirt, and my jeans, tight until my knee's then flaring out slightly, barely showing my black converses. Of course I hadn't swam in them, I'd found new clothes after I reached Florida. As I turned away to head to the shower I felt something hit my leg, I looked down and saw it was my bag. I'd forgotten it was with me, an all black messenger bag hanging across my long torso. I took it off and threw it on the bed; I'd look through it later.

As I hopped in the shower, I looked at the different soaps, shampoos and conditioners. There was a Vanilla, Jasmine, Mango or Pomegranate scent; I smelled them all, my favorite being either the Vanilla or Pomegranate. I ended up using both, because that was my original scent, a mixture of a warm Vanilla scent, and a cool Pomegranate smell. Personally I thought it was a very lovely combination. I let the lukewarm water spread over my body, I'm sure it would have been like fire for a human, but on my body, it was barely warm.

When I was done, I blow dried and straitened my hair, even though I did both, it was still wavy after I was done. Pulling my hair around my shoulder and into a loose ponytail I looked at my one outfit wardrobe, the clothes were way too big for me. I had always been very slight in my build, almost pixie like, and my height was another story, being only 5' 5", was fairly tall for a girl, but when you "grew up" with almost everyone being taller than you, it wasn't fun. I wrapped my body in a towel and sat on the bed looking at the bag; it contained my laptop, and important papers. I knew it wasn't very usual to carry a laptop into water, but this bag had been very specially made, extremely water proof, and zippers and closings that water would not be able to seep through no matter what, so everything inside was perfectly dry when I opened it. I opened up my laptop and got onto the internet, I planned on just relaxing the entire night, so I went to my Pandora radio stations clicked on my techno, and closed my eyes, falling to the closest thing we vampires had to sleep.

**A/N: Okay, that's Chapter one! Tell me what you think, now I'm going to go ahead and get the next two to three chapters done but I'll only post the next one if I get at least 5 reviews! But if I should delete it tell me kay!!**

**Alice Calahan.**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Steph Meyer owns all, Annie and Co

**Disclaimer: Steph Meyer owns all, Annie and Co. are mine.**

Chapter 2

I walked down the streets of Port Angeles, it was cloudy, and hardly anyone out yet. I was looking for a clothing department, because the ones I had on, yea, no where near decent. Finally finding the mall, I found a store that looked promising. Looking around I saw loads of shirts, shorts, pants skirts, and pretty much anything I wanted to wear. Looking at my credit card I decided that I could indulge myself a little bit today.

Walking out of the store, I looked around, carrying three bags, one completely full with shirts, another with pants and a few shorts, I wasn't a fan of skirts, and another one, smaller slightly, but still full with accessories. I had also changed my outfit; I was now wearing a pair of loose flair jeans, black flats, and a black and white shirt with Sinful written in turquoise blue across the left side of my chest, underneath I wore a shirt that was slightly longer that matched the writing. My earrings were white hoops, I had a black and white polka dotted headband in, my hair in an extremely messy bun, a black set of bangles on my wrist, and a layered black and white necklace. My make up was a smoky eye shadow, heavy eyeliner and a light nude lipgloss cover. Over all, I looked extremely cute. I had reached the parking lot, and was getting into my Malibu, which I had stolen thank you, when I felt someone staring at me. Cautiously I stood up and looked behind me, my eyes zeroing in on a small girl with spiky black hair her eyes wide in disbelief, and looking as if she knew me. Before I could even begin to move she was hurtling her way over to were I stood.

"Hi! How are you? I'm Alice, oh I'm SOOO glad you are going to join our family! Edward will be just SO excited! I only came here to find you, and shop, but it looks like you've already done that so I'll just take you to our house now! Kay!" She said, so child like, she reminded me of Jane. I couldn't help but giggle, then stand in shock as soon as she said Edwards name. "You know my brother? Oh, how I cant WAIT to see him again!" I smiled, and looked at Alice, I believe her name was. She seemed like I could have fun with her. "So, are you going to come or what?" She said, impatient I was guessing. "Yea, sure! I'll just follow you okay?" I told her turning to go around the car and hopping into the drivers seat. She surprised me by opening the passenger door and climbing in also. "I didn't drive, if you get my drift, I got to excited and forgot I guess" She said smiling. "Oh, okay then you can just tell me were to go." I told her turning up my Cascada CD, I had a feeling she'd like it.

"Oh WOW! I have no idea why I'd never taken the time to listen to her! She's amazing I love her music!" Alice chirped as soon as we had pulled in to their driveway, I was way right about her liking it. She was at the door before I had even gotten out, I was feeling scared now, because I wasn't sure if Edward would like me still, or not. Also about what everyone besides Alice, would think of me. "What's wrong? Don't you want to come in?" Alice asked as soon as she saw my hesitance. "I do, I'm just…well scared Alice. I don't know if Edward will love me still, or if he'll hate me, and I'm also scared about what the rest of your family will think." I confessed, my head hanging down. I hadn't heard Alice walk towards me but I suddenly felt her hand on my cheek. "There is no reason to be scared, I just know that Edwards going to love you still, and the rest of the family, they'd have to be crazy to not like you. Just trust me, I know these things" she said, tapping her temple. I nodded a smile now on my face as I walked forward with Alice into the house of my now found brother.

What I saw in that house was not what I had expected, or what I was used to. Everything was so light and open, I loved it. Inside the front part of the house, standing at the bottom of the steps were two people, one blonde and looking like a film stare, the male. The female, so warm looking, yet I knew she was a vampire, was beautiful, not angular like Alice but a round motherly look, and her brown hair cascading down her back in elegant curls just topped it off. "Hello dear, I'm Esme, Alice's mother, what is your name?" she smiled at me, opening her arms for an embrace. "My names Annie, its wonderful to meet you" I told her hugging her back, she had a very safe feeling about her, and I knew I would adjust to her being just like a mom. "I'm Carlisle, her father, I'm very sorry about Alice, but she had a vision of you, and just couldn't wait for you to find us. Its nice to meet you too, Annie" the male said, giving me a one armed hug.

I turned to face Alice when I heard a voice I thought I'd never hear again. "Annie? Is that really you?" he said, his velvety soft voice as gentle as I remembered it. I turned to face my brother, his bronze hair, exactly like mine, still the way I remembered it too, he stature so much taller than mine. He was my brother. I practically tackled him when I ran and hugged him, I felt his arms curl around me too. "Annie, when were you changed?" he said his voice slightly sharp with anger that I knew was not at me but at who ever bit me. "A week before you caught the flu." I replied my head buried in his chest, it felt like home again, to be with my brother.

"Umm, hello, I'm Bella, and who might you be?" came a very soft voice, not threatening at all, but I could sense a faint trace of jealousy coming through it. I let go of my brother to look at yet another vampire, this girl was about my height, about my size, with mahogany colored curls down her back. Was I the only one with messy waves here?! She definitely wasn't trying to be rude, just introducing herself. I walked over and looked at her, finally deciding to read her mind to figure out exactly what she was in this family. I tried, and found nothing. I felt my facial expression slip into confusion. "_Why cant I hear anything.." _I whispered to myself. "What do you mean hear anything?" Edward said from behind me. I was still staring at the girl in confusion when I answered "I cant hear her thoughts, or control her mind" I said, half forgetting that none of them knew my power.

I heard a few gasps and two people say "Makes sense" behind me. I turned around, "What? That's my power." I looked at Carlisle he was staring at me intently, I opened my mind to his, _Edward, your twin brother I'm guessing? Can read minds also, but cant control them so it just makes sense that you both read minds, your twins after all._ I shook my head in understanding and looked at Bella. "I'm Annie, Edwards sister, when he was human. Who are you?" I questioned. "Bella, as I've said, and I'm Edwards wife." She said a faint smile on her lips. I shook my head in understanding, then smiled and hugged her. "Our mother would be proud to have you as her sons wife." At first she was startled, then she smiled and hugged back "Thank you."

I was about to go outside and grab my bags with Edward when a booming voice, a change in the mood and a snort came from the front door. "Ha! Did you SEE the look on that little girls face when she saw you Rosie?! It was PRICLESS" the girl the giant man had called Rosie, had been the one who snorted, and the tall blonde male with the two others smiled and I was guessing he was the one who made the atmosphere more relaxed. "Oh, who's this we have here?" said the terrifyingly huge, dark curly haired man said looking at me, a smile on his face. "This is Edwards sister Annie, Emmett, she is going to live with us now!" chimed in Alice, seeing as I was too terrified of Emmett. "Well she looks kind of scared." Giggled the girl, I read her mind and found her name was Rosalie. "She feels scared, of you Emmett," said the blond male. "Jasper, do you mind?" Alice said a puppy dog look on her face. A sudden wave of calm came over me. "I control emotions, it comes in handy sometimes, and I can also feel emotions of others." He said a kind smile on his face. "I'm Rosalie, nothing really special about me." She said, a smile on her face, that I could tell by the others was uncharacteristic for her. "And I am Emmett, I can control the mating hormones of all animals." He said in his booming voice a smile on his face, very unconvincing. "I'm Annie, and I can control your mind to make you light yourself on fire." I said with what I knew would be a terrifying smile on my face, all just for Emmett, and everyone knew that. "Heh, you know you're a creepy little devil right?" he said before rubbing his hand on the top of my head, making my hair just that much more messy.

I grinned, I knew he and I would get along just great, really. After grabbing my bags of clothes from my car, Esme showed me to what would now be my room and I could design it however I wanted. When she left, I was sitting on my bed fiddling with my laptop when Edward walked in. "Do you mind?" he said a smile on his face. I shook my head no and continued with my music. He had been in the room for a whole 10 minutes, having said nothing before I looked up at him a smile on his and my face. We attacked eachother, at first I had him pinned but then, and I'm not sure how, he had me in an unbreakable lock, his body pressed mine to the floor, his head right beside my neck. Just like old times when we would wrestle, he was being unnaturally careful with my body, knowing I was so much smaller than him still even. But not as breakable, or weak, he was being so careful out of old habit. "As always, I won" he said, his breath tickling my neck, a smile in his voice. "Ah brother, you've spoken to soon." I told him before hacking into his mind, making him get up and then pinning himself down. "Now, Annie, that's not fair!" he complained getting up, "Oh, its very fair I replied." Suddenly I had an epiphany. _Edward?_ I tried, looking at him _Yes Annie?_ I had been right, we could talk to each other through our thoughts. "Nothing, I was just trying something" I told him. "Okay, Annie, do you mind me asking, where were you before you came here? He asked the questions bubbling in his eyes.

I was about to answer when Alice popped in "Annie! Lets go pick out stuff for your room!" I gave Edward an apologetic smile before getting up and going with Alice. "_I'll tell you later, I promise."_ I told him, he just smiled and waved bye, then kissed me on the fore head "Have fun, sis, and please be careful." I smiled and nodded okay before taking off after Alice. This was going to be fun.

**A/N: Kay, so yea, I know there is some OOC-ness going on, but THAT'S OKAY! Because this is mah own story, and I shall make them however I want them to be!! But I will try to keep them as close as to how they really are as I can though okay! **

**Edward and Annie's relationship: Yes, they are twins, and they care more deeply for each other than most siblings do, so yes they hug each other more, and aren't afraid to get up close and personal with the other. Edward is also going to be very protective over Annie for a little while.**

**Rosalie's deal: She really wants to make an effort and get to like Annie, and I'm only going to go between Annie, Edward and another Character I made ups POV so I'll get Annie or Edward to show what Rosie's thinking on some stuff more often okay!!**

**Bella's view on her: Bella likes her at first, she just doesn't really know what to think. She realizes that Annie's and Edwards relationship goes farther than just sister and brother(NOT IN A WRONG WAY) but in a way that if one of them were to die now, it would be harder for Edward to lose Annie than Bella at the moment. **

**Alice: As we all know, Alice has her own way of seeing things, and she is going to like Annie just a bit more than Bella because Bella's going to not like Annie so much and for no good reason a little later on in the story. **

**Jasper and Emmett: They see Annie as a new sister. They will love her just the same, except Jasper and Annie are going to get along a lot better than Jasper and Bella do. Because Annie is a thinker, and she's usually one mood at a time, they will just get along very good because they are both a lot alike. Emmett is just going to have fun with her, she will actually go out with Emmett and do some of the stupid stuff he does.**

**Esme and Carlisle: They love her, Esme can tell that there is something more behind Annie's brave face and that she really needs a mother, and Esme cant wait for that moment to come. Carlisle, he knows there is more than meets the eye to Annie, and he has a good idea on where she came from, because of how civilized she is, and he is the only one that has completely noticed that she is a "vegetarian" also.**

**Well, thank you and R 'N R!! Same for this chapter as the last, if I don't get at least 5 reviews, I'm not updating, and if I should just delete it, tell me.**

**Alice Calahan.**


	4. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE =D**

**Why Hello there! Yes its been almost a year!! Okay, well over a year since I have updated. Why? Because I lost touch with my authors mentality..**

**Your not buying my excuse are you? No, didn't think so. Well okay, its because I forgot. I owe apologies to the people who really like this story, for I lost touch with it. But rereading the 2 full chapters I have, I realize that I do actually have the potential to make this story more than what it is. Now whether or not I remain dedicated, well that just depends on how determined I am. **

**On that note, I plan to stick with this story till its over!**

**You will also have to forgive me, for I am a slow writer, I get a rough draft out, then I reread it, and nit pick it, and tear it apart, reorganize things, correct myself, save a couple copies, delete a few, then finally publish it. So I will get chapters out as fast as possible!**

**Well, I am going to start Chapter 3! I don't count the prologue as an actual chapter haha. **

**Ta Ta!**

**Alice C.**


End file.
